A need exists for a drilling vessel that does not easily list.
A need exists for highly stable buoyant structure, such as a floating vessel that can be towed from drilling location to drilling location at sea or can move on its own power, and can additionally provide storage for tubulars in chambers, preventing tubulars from rolling off into the sea.
A need exists for a buoyant structure that provides an inherent stability to the buoyant structure by providing viscous damping that is both linear and quadratic damping resulting in minimum excitations of the buoyant structure in view of a global wave spectra.
A further need exists for larger moon pool in a drilling vessel to provide safer drilling operations for handling of equipment and personnel and to provide a larger contained space for making up tubulars and performing topsides subsea drilling activity.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.